


Destined Meets Diamond

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Fire Emblem Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gray is back and kicking butt, Jasper!Sam, Other, Rose!Ken, gem au, non canon to Emblem Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: A short drabble. Two Quartzes get saved by a diamond





	Destined Meets Diamond

"Get out of the way!" The purple quartz shouted as he pushed the pink gem out of the way of the parasite. The two tumbled into a canyon wall, leaving themselves open.

 

"Begone fiend!" A female's voice shouted. A gray figure jumped into the air, started to spin forward and attacked the parasite, jabbing her chainsaw into the parasite, killing it instantly. The two quartzes managed to untangle themselves from each others' limbs before standing up.

 

"Thank you." The pink gem said. "I don't think we'd get out of there without your help."

 

"You're welcome." The gray gem replied.

 

"Wait, aren't you a diamond? What are you doing out here?" The purple quartz asked. 

 

"Since I'm looked down upon by other world's diamonds, I figured the common people I helped would appreciate me more than them." The gray gem explained. 

 

"Because your short?" The pink gem asked.

 

"The term I prefer is Fun Sized but yes, along with that I actually give a shit about my people and not wars." 

 

"Wow. Could you tell us more?"

 

"Later. Let's get back to my ship first. What are your names?" The gray gem inquired.

 

"I'm Star Rose Quartz and this is Purple Jasper." The pink gem explained. "But we go by Ken and Sam on Earth."

 

"Well you two, I am Gray Diamond, leader of the Gem Resistance, and I'd like your assistance."


End file.
